<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>static by N1VA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275818">static</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA'>N1VA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old stuff new exposure [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM Scene, Dominant Bruce Wayne, M/M, d/s dynamics, submissive joker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gonna add to this too, more bdsm stuff along with more introspection into their daily lives and such</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old stuff new exposure [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>static</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suffocating silence filled the room with static. Joker was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. He’d been told to wait, and so he was. He had no idea what Bruce was playing at, Joker truly was clueless to the current scene. Bruce simply asked if he trust him, and when Joker reposed with happy enthusiasm, given him a safe word, and oddly enough a safe gesture, and was promptly forced onto his knees. Joker pretended he was in on the whole gig and went along with it.</p><p>Not that he wasn’t enjoying the pleasant buzzing of nervous anticipation. There was certainly enough of that to go around. He was just so used to being the one in control, the one commanding everything with a few clever words and a swish of his hands. This was new. New often spelled trouble for people the likes of Joker.  </p><p>His thoughts were racing through his mind. Very rarely did Joker get a break from the constant chatter in his head. After living in such a state for so long, he’d grown used to it, perhaps even fond. After all, it was a sure sign he was out of Arkham and away from all those awful drugs the liked to push into his system. The noise was a sign of absolute freedom, and it often times brought more comfort than irritation.</p><p>Tonight, however, he’d been having a hard time separating reality from the swirling mass he called his mind. Despite having taken his medication, there was little to be done about the chatter for whatever reason. It was nearly enough to send him spiraling into a manic episode. Bruce noticed, of course, he’d asked if there was anything he could do. Joker told him there was nothing to be done that hadn’t been already. He would be fine, just give him a few hours to himself. Or better yet, a night alone.</p><p>Bruce denied him the reprieve. Not surprising. He knew far too well what Joker got up to during an episode. Even if he wasn’t quite in that bad of shape yet, Bruce thought, most likely correctly, that if he left Joker alone for too long he’d absolutely get sucked into one regardless.</p><p>So Bruce wound up dragging Joker off to their room early. For what, Joker still was unaware. He felt his skin prick with the sheer excitement of not knowing, of trusting fully in Bruce and his desires.</p><p>Heavy footsteps alerted Joker to the return of his partner. He didn’t bother with looking up. He assumed Bruce would tell him everything he needed to know and leave out the rest. Joker wondered if Bruce himself knew exactly what he was doing. He had a vague idea, but of course, he couldn’t be sure until Bruce owned up and spilled it to him. No such luck, the man stayed as silent as the room was before he entered.</p><p>Roughed fingertips lifted his chin. Joker gazed up at an unmasked Bruce, looked at him from under thick lashes. He smiled softly at him, warm and intimate. The smile that was reserved only for Bruce. </p><p>Bruce’s thumb rubbed across his bottom lip gently. Joker kissed the tip, letting his tongue flick out and taste the warm skin. Bruce dropped to his own knees, getting face to face with Joker. </p><p>“Do you remember your safe word, and the gesture?” Bruce asked in an caring tone.</p><p>Joker nodded in affirmation. </p><p>“I need you to trust me. I won’t talk to you during the scene, so you have to tell me if something makes uncomfortable or you just want me to stop, okay? I’m not aiming to hurt you here.” </p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>“Okay, good. Just promise you really will tell me if you don’t like anything I’m doing, please?”</p><p>“I promise, Brucey.”</p><p>Bruce pulled him into a slow kiss, seeming to burst with the massive amounts of affection he held for Joker. Just as Joker went to deepen the kiss Bruce was pushing off him, was standing up again. He nearly whined at the loss but managed to bite his tongue. He was sure whatever Bruce had planned for him was going to be much harder on him than a simple kiss.</p><p>He saw Bruce take something from a black bag next to the bed. Long, thin, made from leather, silver clasps, tags and all. Bruce was holding a collar. </p><p>His collar.</p><p>Joker had been collared by Bruce before, but never while the man was out of the suit. Never when he’d been so gentle and caring and soft with him. Never when Joker hadn’t asked for it himself.</p><p>Bruce said nothing as he fastened it around his neck. Snug, but not nearly tight enough to cut off his air flow. The clinking of the metal tags made his blood turn to molten lead in his veins. Bruce connected the leash to the metal D-ring with a snap. </p><p>He made a grab at the bag again, this time pulling something that Joker couldn’t identify at first. He saw black straps and a flash of smooth bright purple, and then it hit him all at once. Bruce was about to gag him. Joker didn’t know what to feel in that moment.</p><p>Never had his voice been taken from him like this. But… He trusted Bruce. Trusted the man to not hurt him, in this instance. Trusted that Bruce loved him, wanted him safe, wanted him happy. </p><p>He allowed Bruce to open his mouth with gentle fingers. Let him put the ball in his mouth, let him tie it on behind his head. Let Bruce take away his one and only true power without a struggle. </p><p>Soft black swarmed his vision. Joker had the urge to jerk away from whatever had blocked his sight, but he resisted. Bruce ran a shaky hand through his hair, as if to calm him, and Joker relaxed into the man’s touch. </p><p>The next moment he was being lifted. Bruce was laying him out onto their bed. Pressing his body into him from above. Heavy and reassuring in its weight. Quick clever fingers made easy work of his clothes. He heard Bruce do the same with his own, tossing them over the edge of the bed.</p><p>Warm, wet kisses started at his throat, trailed slowly down his chest, his stomach… Down down down. He couldn’t help the little hitch of his hips when Bruce bite at them. Teasing breath washing over his cock made him whine. Bruce grasped the base, kissed the tip, let his tongue dip into the slit over and over. Joker groaned, desperately tried to buck up into his mouth, but Bruce held him in place with his other hand. Finally, Bruce decided to give him a bit more, he slid his lips over the head, swallowing him down with slick ease. </p><p>Joker wished he could beg. Wished he could make an utter fool of himself. But he couldn’t. All he could do was take it. </p><p>Bruce began bobbing up and down, taking him all in and out then over again. His hand followed the rhythm of his mouth, covering what he couldn’t fit with his palm. </p><p>At some point Bruce had let go of Joker hip. He let his hand rub at his own cock, trapped and throbbing in the confines of his underwear. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband, stroked himself. Slowly at first, working himself with a tight grip. Eventually he was matching the rhythm he’d set for Joker, and he groaned at the hot friction.  </p><p>He could tell Joker was close. Knew all the tell tale little signs. Bruce took his hand off Joker’s aching cock to grab the leash, to yank it hard. To remind Joker of it’s presence. Joker moaned, grasping at the sheets with twitching fingers.</p><p>Bruce smirked best he could with his mouth full. He trailed his hand back down over Joker’s chest. He traced patterns into his stomach, his shaking thighs. Allowed them to trace the veins on the mans pulsating cock. He heard Joker’s muffled scream. The man pushed up into wet warmth of Bruce’s mouth best he could as he came, hot and tasting sweet like candy. </p><p>Bruce sucked him dry and swallowed, working his fist feverishly as he finished himself off, reaching orgasm mere seconds after Joker.</p><p>He rested his head against Joker’s thigh and attempted to catch his breath. After a minute he forced himself up. Bruce took a moment to simply stare at Joker before removing the gag, the blindfold. As he went to take off the collar Joker grabbed his wrist, pulled him down instead. Bruce didn’t question him, just wrapped himself around Joker in every was his body allowed.</p><p>Joker pressed his face under his chin, tucking himself against Bruce’s chest with a soft huff. Bruce tightened his hold on him.</p><p>They’d need to clean off later, but for the moment both were content to curl up on top of their sheets in the silence of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>